<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Isn’t The Only Sweet Thing On Halloween by Night_Lightning17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986985">Candy Isn’t The Only Sweet Thing On Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lightning17/pseuds/Night_Lightning17'>Night_Lightning17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awsten is an older brother, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Not Beta Read, POV Original Female Character, We Die Like Men, awsten and otto aren’t named but you know who’s who by the descriptions and stuff, hand-holding, i wrote this instead of working on school or my wips or literally anything else productive, idk this is really short, inspired by the knightw00d blog Halloween asks, kandi, little kids are annoying, not me writing a Halloween fic in December, otto loves him, so they’re babies, the gay is subtle but it’s there, the mom is very tired, this is set in like 2010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lightning17/pseuds/Night_Lightning17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate and Chance are funny things. Fate cuts paths into the world, while Chance sprinkles them with variety. They’re like friendly rivals. Fate scorns Chance for muddying its pathways and Chance is restricted by Fate’s cold-cut stories, with the beginning already bearing the end, no room for change. But they need each other and the balance of set story and random concurrence evens everything out.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Margaret, a single mom, is trick or treating with her daughter, Ellie when she encounters two kids heading to a party that are super sweet to her daughter. Awsten is a sweetheart older brother type and Otto loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Isn’t The Only Sweet Thing On Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take this shitty Halloween fic in December. Inspired by the FLUFFY knightw00d Halloween asks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Fate and Chance are funny things. Fate cuts paths into the world, while Chance sprinkles them with variety. They’re like friendly rivals. Fate scorns Chance for muddying its pathways and Chance is restricted by Fate’s cold-cut stories, with the beginning already bearing the end, no room for change. But they need each other and the balance of set story and random concurrence evens everything out. Margaret usually doesn’t think too hard about it. She just tries to focus on the life she shares with her daughter, Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It’s early evening on Halloween; the sun is just starting to set. The only people who are out here are little kids, their parents who wanted to get trick-or-treating as done as soon as possible so that the kids could go to bed on time, and the occasional teenager heading to a party or something. Margaret herself fits in the second category. She’s just waiting for Ellie to tire herself out so that they can go home. Preferably before the mermaid hello kitty costume that cost </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much for a six year old gets all dirty and ripped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          They walk slowly from house to house as Ellie gets her candy and Maragret spaces out. She only spaces back in when Ellie starts yelling loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Mommy! Mommy, look we match!” The sound of her yelling pierces directly into Margaret’s brain and she winces, but gains her composure enough to look over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Ellie is pointing at two teenagers, and true to form, one of them does also appear to be dressed as hello kitty. The noise must have alerted them, because one of them skips over to where Margaret and Ellie are standing while the other one follows behind. When they’re closer, Margaret gets a better look at them. The kid that skipped over has one of those fluffy hello kitty hats with the mittens attached. Tufts of brown and blonde hair peek out from under it. The rest of the costume consists of a sparkly pink T-shirt, white jeans, and, strangely enough, a tiny pink tutu. His forearms are covered in an atrocious amount of both bead and rubber bracelets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Margaret looks at Hello Kitty Kid’s companion. His costume contains a knitted frog hat, a yellow T-shirt, and neon green jeans that make Margaret’s eyes hurt. Dark curly hair covers almost half of his face. He, like Hello Kitty Kid, has bead bracelets but his are much fewer in quantity and look like they were specifically made for the costume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          When Margaret turns back, Hello Kitty is crouched on the ground talking to Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s your name?” she hears him ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ellie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well I like your costume, Ellie. Mermaid Hello Kitty is pretty cool”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I like your pretty bracelets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah?” He pauses and looks at Margaret. “You can have one if your mom says it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He smiles when Margaret nods. “Which one do you want? The pink one? Okay. Do what I do and repeat after me.” He makes a peace sign and she copies him. He taps their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Peace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Peace,” Ellie echoes him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Then he curves his hand into half of a heart, joining their hands together when Ellie does the same.  “Love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He laces their fingers together gently. “Unity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Unity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Last one. Respect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Respect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Hello Kitty Kid starts to slide Ellie’s chosen bracelet from his wrist to hers and Margaret turns to look at Frog Kid. He’s not doing much, just softly gazing at Hello Kitty Kid, but the sheer adoration and affection in his eyes and on his face makes Margaret stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Mommy, look!” Ellie tugs on Margaret's hand to get her attention. The pink bead bracelet is wrapped twice around to make it fit her tiny wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “And what do you say to the nice boy that gave you the bracelet,” Margaret prompts her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Thank you,” Ellie shouts at Hello Kitty kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Hello Kitty Kid waves goodbye and Frog Kid grabs his hand and starts pulling him to wherever they’re going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Bye,” Ellie yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Margaret doesn’t know why, but she watches the two kids as they leave. Hello Kitty Kid’s boisterous, rippling laughter bubbles over to where she stands as Frog Kid kisses his cheek. A wave of nostalgia hits her as she remembers how it feels to be young, dumb,.....and in love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Fate and Chance are funny things. Margaret could never tell you which one that simple encounter was, but either way she thinks it changed her, just a little. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh check out my tumblr maybe it’s this-exists-for-some-reason and I scream a lot there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>